To See You Again
by Ms.Wolfy
Summary: Jazmine hated to move, Her mother thought otherwise.  Jacob hated his life at the time, would that change when they meet? rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I've just started. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Let me know what you think please!**

**Should I continue...should I quit it? Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

To See You Again Chapter 1

_JAZMINE POV_

"Come on Jazmine! Hurry up, we're already an hour behind our schedule"

_Your schedule_ I mumbled as I walked to our car, where my mom and sister awaited.

My mother drove our way out of San Diego heading to somewhere where definitely I didn't want to go, Forks. I mean seriously? What kind of name is Forks? What, did the guy who named the town was a fan of silverware or just bored? Maybe bored, I had a feeling this town was going to be the death for me, boring death that is. My dad passed away a couple of months ago, and my mom was having a hard time coping with it, ok we all were, but it wasn't reason enough to make us move. I had a good life in San Diego, it was sunny, I had friends and I actually liked my high school. But did my mom even considered that, oh of course not.

I put on my earphones and played my iPod as loud as I could in order to not hear whatever my moms was mumbling about how awesome it would be to live in silverware town. So what if she grew up there and was fun? It's not like we are going to live the same 'amazing' experiences as she did.

Jean, my younger sister was happy, but honestly what does an 8 year old knows about it? She's just happy always, 8 year old's are like that, a new adventure is like going to Neverland and meet Peter Pan. I pulled my hoodie up as I sunk in the passenger's seat with my feet on the seat. I knew mom didn't like it, and it 'wasn't safe', she wasn't doing easy for me, I wasn't going to make it easy for her either. Maybe I'm selfish, but not many 16 year old's like their life, and I liked mine.

We drove what seemed for days, I fell asleep an hour after we hit the road, but the sudden stop of the car woke me up. We had been on the road for about 10 hours, it was 3pm and we were stopping at a random McDonald's for food. As always I ordered a number 4 with iced tea and big fries and just because I was angry I ordered a cheesecake. I wasn't a fan of McDonald's desserts. We spent about an hour there, we ate and Jean decided she needed to play a little, so she went to the kid's games. Mom tried to make conversation, I just glared at her. I know I was being bitchy, but seriously I wasn't going to make a scene in the middle of nowhere full of strange looking people. We left soon after.

This time I decided to take the last seats of our van, so I could sleep peacefully, Jean took the middle seats and fell asleep too. While mom continue driving. By 6pm I felt bad for my mom.

"I can drive so you can sleep for a while mom" I offered

"Oh, no thanks Jaz, I'm fine" she said yawning

"Come on mother, I'm not offering again" I told her

"Ok, just a couple of hours while I get a power nap" she said stopping the car so we could switch places

I took the wheel, it was my chance of turning over and go back to San Diego. It would totally be unfair to mom, so I didn't do it. I drove for almost an hour and a half when she woke up and sat in the passenger's seat. She didn't try to make conversation with me, instead she just sang along with the song I had selected. She didn't know the lyrics, it made me smile how she tried.

"I'm sorry I was being stubborn" I apologized

"It's ok honey, you take after your father" she smiled

"I know, but still I shouldn't have been so selfish, I'm sorry"

"It's ok, everything will be good I promise"

Half hour later we arrived to Forks. Mom told me park at the store's parking lot so we could go and buy somethings she needed.

The three of us walked outside of our car and into the store, I still had my iPod on. I wandered around to see if I found something interesting to buy. I found a small part were they had music, cd's some dvd's and LP's. It was interesting that a store still had LP's, so I looked around, I found a Jimmy Hendricks and looked through it.

"Jimmy Hendricks? Didn't think there would be a rocker chick around here" a guy standing beside me said

I turned to see him, he was taller than me and tanned, he had a smirk on his face

"Who says I'm from 'around here'?" I snapped back

His friends standing some feet behind him made sounds mocking him

"You're clearly not from here"

"I clearly don't care what you think"

"I'm Paul" he said

"I don't care" I faked a smile and turned around

"I'll be around if you need someone to show you" he shouted after I left

I just waved my hand without turning around

I felt someone run after me few seconds later

"Hey!" he said

I reluctantly turned around and looked at him, he was smaller, the smallest of all the boys there

"You forgot your LP"

"Oh, thanks" I said taking it and turning around

"I'm sorry for Paul, he just thinks he is a ladies man" I turned around and smiled at him "I'm Seth"

"It's ok, he's clearly not a ladies man" I shook the kid's hand "I'm Jazmine"

"Nice to meet you, 'k I won't bother you" he said and he left

Just when my mom called me. I took my LP and caught with her at the register.

We went back to the car, and I saw them, four really creepy-looking guys. They were weird but just because they were all beautiful, too beautiful if you ask me, a little surreal. My mom started the car and we left. A few minutes later we entered the woods, until we found a small like village.

"We're here!" Mom said

"Here, where?" I asked

"The reservation!"

"Reservation...we're living here?" I asked

"No, we're staying here for a couple of days, just while we find a place in town"

"this will be fun" I mumbled

My mom parked the car. It wasn't that bad, it was well like vintage. I knew my mom had some kind of indian heritage, but I never thought we would be living where she had her heritage.

We got out of the car, it was raining a little, so I put my hoodie up again and looked around.

"Hey there rocker chick" I heard someone said, I looked around to see this guy Paul again, and all of his friends, just they were all shirtless.

_You've got to be kidding me _I mumbled.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's Chapter 2...I don't have reviews just yet, so I'm hoping this makes it :D**

**Please let me know what you think...should I just quit this story? :(**

* * *

_To See You Again Chapter 2_

_JACOB POV_

I am still so angry at Bella, how could she choose a life of...well death? I know I was better for her, damn, even that blood sucking leech knew I was better for her. But did she listen? Of course not. Now I'm left here, alone and bitter. I don't want to be this way, I want to get over it. Why can't I?

Lately I don't even feel like going patrolling with the rest of the Pack. I don't want them to hear me whining all the time, I'm not a baby.

Now everyone is worried about me, my dad is driving me crazy with all the questions, he's trying to help me but it only annoys me, but still I can't tell him that 'cause it would hurt him.

I walked down the street of Forks, for the second week on a row, I'm spending much of my time walking around, trying to forget everything, or buying new parts for my bike and my car. Or at my small back garage where I can be left alone. The only time I see the rest of the guys is when it's time to eat, and lately I've even lost weight because I don't eat as well as before or as much.

From the corner of my eye I saw a group of girls giggling and looking at me. I can hear them too, they're talking about me. So girls kinda dig me, but for some reason I can't get myself to like them. Sure they are pretty, but they're so empty, like no real thoughts going through their heads. I keep walking making my way to a book store.

"Hi!" a blonde girl said a little too excitedly to me

"Hello" I said, not trying to be rude, but not really my type

"I'm Heather! My friends and I were wondering if you'd like to have coffee with us" she smiled brightly

"Uhhh" I don't know, well it can't hurt "Sure" I finally said

"Awesome!" the extremely cheerful girl said grabbing my arm and leading the way "Wow, you're really hot!" she said, I think she was flirting.

I spent my afternoon with those girls, they were really not that bad. They were interested in me, and where I'm from and stuff, so Ok, I wasn't into them, but at least knowing other people can help me be distracted from my own thoughts. I really can't remember all the girl names, so I gave my number to Heather and she promised to call me so we could all hang out later in the week, catch a movie or something, the rest of the girls also asked me to bring my friends.

I have a feeling this girls have seen us before, because one of them said something about liking our abs. I guess shape shifting has it's benefits.

By the time I made my way back to the reservation, it was dark and almost everyone was asleep. I tried to enter my house as quietly as possible, trying not to wake up dad. Of course he was awake.

"Jacob, where have you been?" he asked

"In town"

"You're spending too much time there, don't you think?"

"We're on vacation from school"

"I know you're trying to escape son"

"Dad, please, I don't want to talk about that now"

"And when do you? Don't get mad at me because of my concern"

"I'm not mad, I'm just dealing with it my own way"

"Let Sam help you, it'll be better"

"I...I don't know dad, I guess I've given up hope"

"Son, hope is the last thing we loose"

I nodded understandingly, I knew I shouldn't loose hope.

"I just need some time alone, just a little more, to process things" I said

"Sure, just understand Jacob, she wasn't for you, you'll find someone who deserves you and everything you can offer" he said seriously but in a warm tone "see you in the morning Son"

"Goodnight Dad" I said as I entered my room

* * *

_JAZMINE_

"Aw come on! Aren't you happy to see me?" Paul asked me as he approached

"Why would I? And why are you all shirtless?" I asked making a face

"Now Jaz, that's not nice to ask" my mom said

I was looking at Paul still making a face, he just flashed me a bright smile. I turned around when I heard my mom shriek

"Oh my Sue!" mom screamed excitedly as she reached to hug a woman I didn't know but that obviously her name was Sue

"Aylen! How good to see you" the woman named Sue said

"Sue, let me introduce to you my daughters Jazmine and Jean" mom said

I walked towards the lady, trying to pull out a smile as I turned around and left that Paul guy alone

"So nice to meet you" I said, the woman hugged me tightly

"I'm sorry about Adam, he was an incredible man" she said

the bare mentioning of my dad made me want to cry. Sure I thought about him all the time, but it was different when someone else brought it up.

"Thanks" I smiled weakly

Sue hugged Jean and then motioned the shirtless boys to take our stuff and bring it back to her place. All the boys followed her directions, it amused me how strong they all were. I was getting my bag from the back seat, when I heard Paul behind me

"So, Jazmine, nice name"

"Listen, Paul, I don't want to be rude, but please stop stalking me" I crudely said as I took my stuff and made my way to Sue's place.

"I'm not stalking you, you are in my reservation after all, so I was coming here anyway, I live here"

"You know, your cockiness is not attractive"

"You know you like me" he smiled brightly again

I rolled my eyes and decided not to pay attention to him anymore

I walked to Sue's place, she showed me where I would be staying, sharing a room with Jean and her daughter Leah. Sue said Leah didn't spend much time at home, and barely came home to sleep, because she 'worked' nights so she slept mostly during the day. I found it weird but still didn't ask anything and smiled while I thanked her.

During dinner I met the rest of the shirtless guys, (why they were shirtless I still don't know, especially with the bad weather around here) Embry, Quil, Jared, Sam and of course Paul. We also met Emily, Sam's fiancee, who is extremely nice and very beautiful, she and Sam look so in love, I felt jealous of their relationship but happy for them. And then there was Leah and Seth (Who I met before) who were Sue's kids, they were complete opposites, Leah seemed bitter and angry all the time, especially around Sam and Emily, but Seth was very nice and talkative. I really liked him.

Sam commented there was going to be a bonfire tomorrow, and the elders were going to tell stories about the tribe, so he invited me to go, so I could learn a bit more about my heritage and meet the rest of the tribe. I accepted, not because I wanted to, but because he was being nice and whether I liked it or not, I was going to be living here and I needed to know these people. Who to be honest were pretty nice to all of my family.

We were really tired from the trip, so we left to bed early. Sam commanded they should all leave, and the rest of the boys followed his orders, he was their leader apparently. It was really odd the way they all obeyed. I looked at them confused, to what Paul reacted, he smiled and reached to hug me tightly. I was tired so I didn't resist, and honestly he wasn't that bad. I did notice his skin was very warm, which also I found odd.

"Don't miss me too much" he said "See you in the morning"

I didn't reply, just rolled my eyes at him hiding the smile forming on my lips

_you're unbelievable_ I mumbled as he left and I left to 'my' room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiii! ok so...no reviews..:( **

**Please review! I like to know if you like it, hate it..think it's ok..it's bad...whatever! just let me knoooow...pretty please? :)**

* * *

_To See You Again Chapter 3_

**_Jazmine_**

I woke up quite early, only Sue was awake. I noticed Leah didn't come into the room last night, so I guessed she was still out. Since it was sunny, I decided to wear a pair of short shorts and a tank top with a short sleeve white hoodie and my red converse. I took my iPod and made my way downstairs

"Good Morning Jazmine" Sue's kind voice greeted from the kitchen

"Morning" I said

"Hungry?" she asked

"Not yet, I'm going to the beach for a little while, I'll come in time for breakfast"

"Ok, just remember to go to Sam's place, his fiancee invited us for breakfast"

"Sure, ok, I'll make it there" I said walking outside

As I walked no one was around, _heavy sleepers_, I thought, though it was barely 8am, and at least school was on vacation.

The beach was absolutely beautiful, and no one was around, well no more than 2 other people there jogging. They didn't look Quileute so I guessed they were probably from Forks. I put on my iPod and put it on shuffle. I walked near the shore picking up the stones that were all black but smooth, it was a hobby I had, well actually a hobby I picked up from my dad.

Everytime we would go to the beach he would pick up all the white smooth stones he found, so I decided I would pick up all the black smooth stones I found. We used to compete, but he'd always let me win. Times like these were when I missed him the most, he was an amazing person, everyone liked him and he was pretty good to people. Everywhere we went you could tell he loved my mom dearly, he always looked at her with dreamy eyes and often placed a small kiss on mom's forehead. Actually Sam reminds me a lot of him, in the way he acts around Emily, I just wish someday I can find that kind of love.

I climbed a big rock by the shore and took off my hoodie, the light breeze hit my face, making my loose hair move in crazy ways. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I remembered my dad and how much I really missed him. My foot slipped a little when I moved, it scared me a little, I gasped, but nothing happened I just steadied my foot.

I was deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear when someone called me, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

**_Jacob_**

I woke up early since I had a couple of hours of sleep until, of course, I had a dream about her. _Damn!_ Wasn't I ever going to forget her? Was I supposed to live like this all my life? I was seriously getting tired of it. I didn't want to think about her, but every single thing reminded me of her: my bike, the movies, my house, my garage, baseball, everything.

My dad was still asleep, but I found a note in the kitchen's counter that said ' breakfast at Sam's don't forget'. I had already forgotten about that.

I decided to go clear my head a little and walk around. I grabbed a sleeveless shirt from the couch and left.

Walking around, there were not many people awake. A few of them waved hello and I waved back, forcing a smile. I could see their reactions, pity reactions, they all knew what had happened and how everything turned out. They felt sorry for me, and I hated it.

I've heard rumors and gossip, they said a lot of things, some that happened and some were just taken out of proportion. I heard people say '_look at him remember how happy he used to be?' _and it was true, I'm nothing like I used to be, some say that maybe if I decided to take the lead of the Pack, everything would be different. Would it? I don't think so.

As I walked I reached the beach without noticing.

I walked still trying to forget it, forget her and forget everything. I would give everything to go back to where I was before Bella.

I looked to the sea, the sea was always good. Taking away the bad things and keeping it clean. I wished I could be like that. Swallow the bad and forget about it. I looked through all the shore, few people jogging alone or with their dogs.

A small dog actually stopped by to bark at me, maybe it was my smell, it wasn't noticeable to the average human nose, but it was to the most sensitive like dogs. I chuckled and let out a small growl and scared the poor dog away.

From the distance I saw a girl standing on one of the big rocks, she seemed to be deep in thought. Her long brown wavy hair moved with the light breeze, her skin was tanned but lighter than mine. As I continued to watch her from afar I barely noticed I was walking and getting closer. She looked a little taller than average, and she wasn't model-like skinny, but thin in a healthy way, like she excercised. I don't think I've seen her before, weird since she looks like she has some Quileute in her (hair,skin etc.)

I was nearer now, I saw she moved her leg a little and wobbled a little, gasped at her almost slip and tried to steady herself.

"Hey!" I called just to warn her it is dangerous but she didn't seem to hear me

_Of course duh, she has earphones on _I smacked myself mentally and made my way up there. This was why I got in trouble, trying to save a _damsel in distress_ without being asked.

"Hey" I said again, now touching her shoulder so she would pay attention

I felt like electricity filled my body as her shoulder tensed when I touched it as she quickly turned her face around to look at me

* * *

**_Jazmine_**

I let out a compressed scream as I turned my head to see the person behind me, I put my hand on my heart

"Gosh! You scared me" I said, he looked at me intensely, I saw his mouth move but didn't hear anything. I looked at him questioningly raising my eyebrow, he chuckled and mimicked to take off my earphones. Earphones. Of course I had forgotten I had them on.

I took the off "Sorry" I said

"I'm sorry I scared you" he said smiling. Wow and what a smile. I smiled back and blushed at my own thoughts

"I...I just wanted to tell you to come down, the rock is quite dangerous" he said somewhat nervously

"Oh, yeah right, I just liked the view"

He motioned me to follow him down, I nodded and walked right behind him. He was very handsome, like breathtakingly handsome. His skin was russet, very beautiful and his eyes were dark brown, contrasting with his short black hair. Possibly the most handsome guy I've seen, and well ok Paul was pretty hot too.

He helped me down the rock, he held his hand out and I took it feeling his eyes on me, he then put his other hand on my waist putting me down on the sand. I felt his eyes on me even more, not like he was checking me out, but like trying to figure me out. I couldn't say anything, but the silence was getting awkward

"Why are you looking at me like that for?" I said chuckling

"Sorry, I didn't mean to...uh I'm Jacob"

"Nice to meet you Jacob" I held my hand out "I'm Jazmine"

"A princess name" he smiled still holding my hand

"Well...princess Jasmine was actually spelled with an s, and mine is with z"

"a fun fact"

We walked in silence for a few minutes, until I checked the time in my iPod.

"Crap" I mumbled

"You ok?"

"Jacob, I gotta go I had to meet my mom and her friends for breakfast"

"Damn! Me too, I completely forgot"

"I'll see you around then Jacob" I said starting to walk faster

"I'll make sure we meet again"

I blushed and waved good bye as I ran back to Sam's house.

* * *

**_Jacob_**

She let out a semi-loud shriek, though I'm pretty sure she thought she didn't sound that loud. She told me I scared her, well mostly she shouted I scared her. I said I was sorry, but she didn't listen because of the obvious loud music she was listening to.

She moved her head to take off her earphones, her hair falling on her face as she put them inside her shorts.

But once she looked back at me I couldn't stop looking at her eyes. They were big and beautiful, color green that made her skin look even more beautiful.

"I'm sorry I scared you" was all could say without sounding too stupid, after all I was staring, she smiled and I think she blushed a little, so I told her it wasn't safe to be up here. She said the view was beautiful, and from what I was seeing, yes, she was beautiful.

I motioned her to come down, suddenly I had this feeling inside me, I just wanted her to be safe and I didn't want to leave her side. I held my hand out for her to take, her skin was soft and I never wanted to let go, I held her waist so I could help her down. I couldn't keep my eyes from her, she was the most perfect girl I've seen, so beautiful, how come I've never seen her before? Or better yet, why did it take me so long to find her?

She asked me why I was looking at her, I got nervous, what was I supposed to say? _Oh I guess I just imprinted on you?_, so she could think I'm completely out of my mind. I told her I didn't mean to _very smooth Jake_, and introduced myself, she told me her name is Jazmine. Of course I HAD to come up with the lamest comparison: Princess Jasmine. I smacked myself mentally, but she just smiled and said their names were spelled different. I didn't want to stay quiet so I said "a fun fact".

Am I completely brainless? Like seriously? No wonder why I didn't have girlfriends before. On the bright side I got to hold her hand a little longer. She didn't complain at all, until she looked at the time and realized how late it was. She excused herself, saying something about a breakfast, memory kicking in, I had to be at Sam's house for breakfast too. Perfect, now I was going to be late, Sam will be angry, dad will be worried and there will be no more food left.

She waved goodbye and I really didn't want to let go of her, but I had to. Also I had to make sure I'd see her again, soon. As I saw her running back, I couldn't stop smiling. She is perfect.

I walked to Sam's house, I was late already, then why rush to what I know will happen.


End file.
